vidyawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivalries
Being such a highly competitive and violent environment, it's only natural that rivalries between competitors spring up. Donkey Kong and JeWario Two of the most prolific fighters in the /v/WE, Donkey Kong and Wario have faced each other down time and time again, many times for the /v/WE title. They have fought a record three times for the /v/WE Championship. Red Ranger and JeWario There seems to be a lot of bad blood between these two. They have really met each other only two times, but both have been very notable. First time was when the Red Ranger challenged Wario for the /v/WE championship belt. During this time, Red Ranger was just a newcomer in the /v/WE Roster. In this match, Red gave Wario a fair challenge but in the end, Wario proved to be better. After the match, Red Ranger attacked Wario backstage in a red rage. He fared better this time, leaving Wario battered and shamed. The Red Ranger then got his ass handed to him by Skelenegro for assaulting the Champion, but Wario wouldn't get personal revenge until much later. After this, it seems that Wario was not happy that a newcomer like the Red Ranger dared to challenge him. He was secretly waiting for a change to give Red Ranger a REAL lesson, and that chance happened in one of the Royal Rumbles held on February 13th. In this match Red Ranger and Wario were the last two fighters in the ring, and then this was the moment that Wario had been waiting for. The audience was not ready for the sadism that they would soon witness. Wario practically BUTCHERED the Red Ranger. Some fans in the audience even demanded to stop the match, because they could not watch this cruel punishment. And so, Wario finally kicked the Ranger out of the ring with no problem. The fans are eagerly waiting for the next time these two meet. Will the Red Ranger ever have his revenge and stand up against the madman who is JeWario? Skelenegro and Ezio See also: Jessica Strikes Back This heated rivalry began after a heated ladder match between Auditore and Jean-Luc Picard, in which Ezio won to gain the spot of #1 contender against then-champion Dr. Robotnik. After the match, Ezio went to the CEO's office, supposedly to request more ladders. However, Skelenegro blindsided Ezio and delivered a savage beatdown. Ezio was deemed unfit to compete in his battered state, and Picard was given the spot of number one contender. Ezio got his chance at revenge in the January 30th tournament, which would determine the contender for the /v/WE Championship, held by none other than the Skelenegro himself. Ezio made it to the final round, but ultimately lost the tournament to tag team partner and bro Redpants. But Ezio wasn't out of it yet. Redpants lost his match against the Champ and CEO, leaving only Woody between Ezio and both Skelenegro and the Championship. Ezio easily won his match against Woody and went on to face the dastardly CEO. However, his match against Skelenegro proved to be more of an ordeal. Despite a heated match and assistance from Gaben, Ezio was defeated in a 2-1 match. Now, having won the spot of #1 contender for the /v/WE Championship in a match against Billy Mays, Ezio Auditore da Firenze will once again face the Champ, the CEO, the Phenom, the Skelenegro in a single extreme rules match for the /v/WE Championship. Will Ezio finally claim the title and defeat his hated rival? Or will Skelenegro reign supreme with an unprecedented 7-0 record in title matches? Find out 9/2/2012... Ezio finally defeated Skelenegro and attained the /v/WE Championship in a heated (literally, Skelenegro resorted to use of Jew Magic) match. Gaben once again came to assist Ezio, and no doubt helped Ezio secure the win. After the match, Ezio extended a handshake to the CEO in a show of sportsmanship, looking to bury the hatchet in their rivalry. Skelenegro batted the peace offering away however, and is no doubt already plotting his revenge. Category:/v/WE Category:Browse